Стенограммы/Дело было в дирижабле
Русская стенограмма = :музыка :ломается :Сумеречная Искорка: О! :шуршание :Спайк: рыгает Ах! Слава Эквестрии! Я уже думал, что переел камней, хе-хе! :Сумеречная Искорка: читает Ах! Это от моих родителей! Спайк, они выиграли круиз на дирижабле, и можно взять всю семью! О... Жаль, у меня нет времени поехать. У меня, как у принцессы, так много незаконченных дел. :Спайк: Перестань, Искорка. Даже принцесса Селестия иногда отдыхает, а она поднимает солнце! :тишина :Спайк: стонет :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... :Спайк: Тебе нужен отпуск! Я могу вести журнал дружбы, укреплять моральный дух пони и отвечать на письма. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но, Спайк, ты такая же моя семья, как любой из пони. Я не могу оставить тебя и загрузить работой. :Спайк: Что?! Я тебя не слышу! Ты в отпуске! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе-хе-хе... Наверное, стоит отдохнуть от работы принцессы. Ты лучший, Спайк! :Спайк: Я знаю. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пойду аккуратно сложу вещи в один чемодан. :Спайк: Ждëм... :Сумеречная Искорка: далека На круизе бывают мероприятия, там мне надо составить график. :Спайк: Вот оно! :песня :Твайлайт Велвет: Чал, ах. Надеюсь, что это будет прелестный, расслабляющий отпуск. :Найт Лайт: Берегись, она не признается, но, когда твоя мама говорит "расслабляющий отпуск", она имеет в виду "устроим что-нибудь безумное". В прошлый раз она прыгала с тарзанки в бухте Луна. :Твайлайт Велвет: Что такое, милый? :Найт Лайт: Я просто рассказываю Искорке о моей новой... э... книге по стратегии игры в лото. Это очень увлекательно. :Шайнинг Армор: Ах! Поскорей бы сесть в дирижабль и полететь, как пегас! :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? Извини, но я помню, как тебя укачало на безумных горках на Пони-Айлэнд. :Шайнинг Армор: Да ладно! Меня перестало укачивать много лет назад. :помехи :Айрон Вилл: громкоговоритель Надеюсь, вы почувствуете наш радушный приëм, потому что мы радушные! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это было... самоуверенное приветствие. :жужжание :Найт Лайт: Так вот каково это - выиграть большой приз! Хе-хе-хе-хе! Жаль, я не помню, в каком конкурсе мы победили. :Сумеречная Искорка: Стойте! Вы не знаете, откуда взялся это приз? :Твайлайт Велвет: Когда кто-то предлагает тебе бесплатное путешествие, просто подписываешь бумаги и не задаëшь вопросов. :Найт Лайт: Тем более что мы можем полететь все вместе! С чего мы начнëм? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, я разделила мероприятия на категории и составила график по нашим интересам. Папа, с тобой просто - турнир в лото вот тут. :Найт Лайт: Мне нравится, как буквы и цифры распределены по маленьким клеточкам! Это так впечатляет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Шайнинг Армор, тут будет гонка в мини-лодках в маленьком бассейне. :Шайнинг Армор: О, сестрëнка, только ты помнишь, что я люблю всë мелкое. :Флурри Харт: лепет :Сумеречная Искорка: И, Каденс, здесь есть игровая комната для маленьких принцесс, которая точно понравится Флурри. :Флурри Харт: лепет :Принцесса Каденс: Просто чудесно! :Твайлайт Велвет: Ммм... Спуск в бочках с Нигогорского водопада? Звучит интересно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... Я хочу, чтобы вы все повеселились, и всë выходит прекрасно, потому что у меня будет время и для себя. Наш корабль пролетает Замороженный север на закате и только в это время можно увидеть астрологический феномен известный как Северные звëзды. Звëзды будто выстреливают из заката! :Семья Искорки: возгласы :Принцесса Каденс: Что ж, это мы точно не хотим пропустить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тогда решено! Хм... но нам нечего делать сейчас. Есть идеи? :помехи :Айрон Вилл: громкоговоритель Внимание, отдыхающие пони! На дирижабле запрещено скучать! Выходите на экскурсию погулять! :Принцесса Каденс: Экскурсия - это интересно. :Семья Искорки: соглашаются :Шайнинг Армор: Я лечу! Я... тошнит :Принцесса Каденс: Кажется, Флури немного укачало. Поскольку для тебя это не проблема, отнеси еë вниз, пожалуйста. :Шайнинг Армор: вздохи :помехи :Айрон Вилл: громкоговоритель Вдали слева можно заметить белые облака Клаудсдейла, где принцесса Искорка однажды посещала Погодную фабрику. :возгласы :Сумеречная Искорка: Откуда он это знает и зачем объявлять это в круизе? :Принцесса Каденс: Давайте перейдëм на другую сторону палубы. :Айрон Вилл: громкоговоритель Мы поднялись достаточно высоко, чтобы увидеть весь Кантерлот и даже Королевское дерево, где родились принцесса Искорка и еë брат Шайнинг Армор. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Это не так! :кричат :Твайлайт Велвет: Ах! Какая прелесть! :Найт Лайт: У! Чудесное дерево! :Твайлайт Велвет и Найт Лайт: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы же знаете, что мы родились не тут. Чему вы так радуетесь? :Найт Лайт: Ну, всë равно это очень красивое дерево, милая. :Круиз-пони 1: Я просто хотела сказать, как мы рады быть здесь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... да, мы тоже. :Айрон Вилл: громкоговоритель Наш маршрут ведëт нас на север. Мы пролетим над башнями Кристальной империи, где принцесса Каденс спасла свою малышку-аликорн от монстра, созданного из огня. :Принцесса Каденс: Это какая-то ерунда... :Найт Лайт: "Их Величество Дедушка и Бабушка" - звучит немного высокопарно, но можете нас сфотографировать. :камеры :Сумеречная Искорка: Что?! :Пони круиза: звуки :Принцесса Каденс: Ох... о! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно! Достаточно! Кто знает, где находится аниматор круиза? :Сумеречная Искорка: Извините, сэр! :Айрон Вилл: Можешь звать Айрона Вилла Айроном Виллом! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Что ты тут делаешь? И почему ты объявляешь факты из жизни моей семьи? :Айрон Вилл: Рынок мотивационных семинаров рухнул, так что Айрон Вилл организовал новое дело: начал устраивать тематические турпоездки. :Сумеречная Искорка: И тема этой поездки... :Айрон Вилл: громкоговоритель Пони, постучите копытами, если прибыли сюда на первый круиз по памятным местам принцесс! :радостно кричат :радостно кричат :Сумеречная Искорка: Айрон Вилл, я не уверена, что было честно предлагать этот круиз моей семье, не сказав, что другие пони купили билеты, чтобы увидеть Каденс и меня! :Айрон Вилл: Айрон Вилл подробно изложил все детали круиза в договоре, который вы подписали! :Твайлайт Велвет: Ох, когда вам предлагают бесплатный круиз, кто будет читать мелкий шрифт? :Айрон Вилл: Айрон Вилл гордится своими качественными круизами! Но... если Сумеречная Искорка и её семья против, я всë отменю. А это разобьëт сердца всех обожающих принцесс пони на борту! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... :Пони в окне: Я люблю тебя, принцесса Искорка! :Принцесса Каденс: Хоть я и мечтала о семейном отдыхе, но я не смогу развлекать всех этих пони. Мне при этом надо заботиться о Флури Харт. :Твайлайт Велвет: Просто мы так сильно обрадовались семейному круизу.. :Найт Лайт: Эх... Ладно. Видимо, придëтся развернуть судно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Стойте! Айрон Вилл, у меня к тебе предложение. Если я соглашусь участвовать в нужных тебе мероприятиях, ты обещаешь, что моя семья займëтся тем, чем захочет? :Шайнинг Армор: Сестра, ты не обязана этого делать. Мы хотим, чтобы и ты повеселилась. :Флурри Харт: лепет :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не хочу, чтобы путешествие закончилось. Я подведу пони, которые пришли, чтобы увидеть нас. Что скажешь, Айрон Вилл? Договорились? :Айрон Вилл: Принцесса Искорка, по рукам! :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично! Кажется, у нас есть время для игры отца в лото. :Айрон Вилл: Вообще-то ам хватит времени, чтобы объявить главного победителя лотереи. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж... Хе-хе-хе... Кто же не любит призы... :Айрон Вилл: Итак, отдыхающие пони! Наш дирижабль взлетел! Кто тут приз получить хотел? :радуются :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо всем, что вы так любезны и уважительно относитесь ко мне и моей семье. Ну что ж, не будем тянуть. Победителем становится... Стар Трекер! :копытами :Сумеречная Искорка: Поздравляю, Стар Трекер! Пусть приз радует! Ладно, папа, пора играть в лото. :бамс! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... Простите, у меня нет приза. :Айрон Вилл: Поздравляем Стар Трекера! Он получил главный приз! Он проведëт день с Искоркой как почëтный член еë семьи! :фейверки :радуются :Сумеречная Искорка: Это приз?! :Стар Трекер: Ага! Хе-хе-хе... :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, ладно. Тогда пойдëм с нами, почëтный член семьи. :Найт Лайт: Конечно! Ха-ха! В игре в лото всегда есть место для друзей! :Сумеречная Искорка: громкоговоритель Кхе-кхе! Все пони готовы? :Найт Лайт: Конечно, милая! Давай, помешай шарики! :Сумеречная Искорка: громкоговоритель Папа, что ты сказал? :Стар Трекер: Хе-хе... Он сказал помешать шарики. Хе... :Сумеречная Искорка: О-о... эм... спасибо. :грохот :Сумеречная Искорка: Три-девятнадцать! :Найт Лайт: Хе-хей! Вот это дело! Это лото принцесс - классное! :Сумеречная Искорка: Папа, у тебя есть? Скажите, как там дела у моего отца. :Стар Трекер: Да, он сказал, что бинго принцесс - класс. :Пони: напевая Бинго принцесс! Бинго принцесс! Бинго принцесс! продолжают :Стар Трекер: Сумерки - моë любимое время суток. Хе-хе! И тебя так зовут. По-моему, это круто. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе-хе-хе... :Сумеречная Искорка: Уф! Как раз успела. :скрежет :Сумеречная Искорка: Скажи-ка, готов к лучшей гонке мини-лодок? :Шайнинг Армор: ржание звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: Тебя точно не укачало, старший брат? :Шайнинг Армор: Нет, конечно. Это невозможно... Я же и в воде, и в воздухе! Одно дополняет другое... :Сумеречная Искорка: Кажется, так это не работает, но я готова, раз ты готов. :Айрон Вилл: По правилам, принцесса Искорка объявляет старт гонки на лодках. :Твайлайт Велвет: Что ж, я могу сразиться с твоим братом. :Сумеречная Искорка: О... ну ладно. Главное - Шайнинг Армор может погоняться. Я рада. :зап :камер :удар :Стар Трекер: Хе-хе... Прости. Хе-хе... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... :Стар Трекер: нервно Вечером я напишу об этой гонке у себя в дневнике! Ха-ха! О, это так увлекательно! :Сумеречная Искорка: На старт, внимание... :Стар Трекер: Ма-а-арш! Хе-хе! :Твайлайт Велвет: радуется :всплеск :Твайлайт Велвет: смех Это было так весело! Правда, сынок? Ха-ха-ха! смех :Шайнинг Армор: тошнота Хочу всех предупредить, я выхожу из лодки из-за того, что меня совсем не укачало... :всплеск :Твайлайт Велвет: О! Всë нормально, милый. Мы отведëм тебя в каюту. :Айрон Вилл: микрофон Это только первый заезд из десяти! :на груди щёлкают :Айрон Вилл: Итак, кто хочет увидеть лицо принцессы у финишной черты? :радуются :бульканья :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Каденс, я рада, что ты попала в игровую комнату для маленьких принцесс. :Принцесса Каденс: Флури чудесно проводит время. :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично. Я отправляюсь делать старомодное ковбойское фото. :Стар Трекер: Фотосессия - это круто! Хе-хе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Затем я отвечу на вопросы о том, каково быть аликорном, перед маминым прыжком с Нигогорского водопада! Надеюсь, не пропустить! :Принцесса Каденс: Искорка, ты точно не против участвовать во всех мероприятиях? :Сумеречная Искорка: Против? Что? Конечно нет! Вам ведь весело, да? Ах... И вообще... эти отпускники должны быть довольны, если я хочу быть хорошей принцессой. :Принцесса Каденс: Ты уже хорошая принцесса, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Честно говоря, если ночью я увижу Северные звëзды, я буду счастлива! Но сейчас мне пора на съемку! До встречи! :Какой-то родитель: Давай поиграй, подружись с принцессой! :бульканья :Принцесса Каденс: Ах... Прошу у всех прощения. Похоже, маленькой Флури нужно поспать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... Почему второй вопрос был из двух частей? Надеюсь, я хоть раз спущусь в бочке с мамой. :треск :Твайлайт Велвет: О! Ха-ха! Нигогорский водопад - это потрясающе! Бесконечный полëт! Вода на моей гриве! Ах! Тесное пространство бочки! :Найт Лайт: Ха-ха-ха! Ещë один расслабляющий отпуск в альбоме, милая. целует :всплеск :Твайлайт Велвет: Милая, я знаю, что ты расстроена, но мы ждали, сколько могли. Может, отвлечëшься от обязанностей принцессы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Расстроена? Нет! Я отвечала на подробные вопросы об аликорнах. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю детали. :Твайлайт Велвет: Не хочу, чтобы ты забывала: это и твой отпуск тоже. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как я могу забыть! Это же очень удачный отпуск! :Найт Лайт: Ладно, что ж, скорей бы увидеть Северные звëзды... :Айрон Вилл: Айрон Вилл сдержал своë слово и у принцессы Искорки осталось лишь одно задание. :Айрон Вилл: Последний шанс! Вставайте в очередь, если хотите автограф принцессы! :Круиз-пони: обсуждают :музыка :Круиз-пони: визги :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе-хе... ох... Как долго ты ждал?! :Стар Трекер: звуки :ввуш! :Сумеречная Искорка: О нет! Который час? паникует :Найт Лайт: далеке Вот это да! смех :Сумеречная Искорка: плакать :Принцесса Каденс и Флурри Харт: смех :Сумеречная Искорка: слезами Я пропустила Северные звëзды. плачет :Принцесса Каденс: Ты была права, Искорка. Это было потрясающе! Да? :Флурри Харт: бульканья :Найт Лайт: Жаль, что ты не смогла это увидеть, детка, но мы уверены, ты порадовала многих отдыхающих пони. :Стар Трекер: О-хе-хе! Я так счастлив, что заплачу! :Сумеречная Искорка: гневно Ну да! Отдыхающие пони счастливы, моя семья счастлива, даже Айрон Вилл счастлив! :хруст :Сумеречная Искорка: А знаете, кто несчастлив? Я!!! :шлепок :треск :Стар Трекер: и плачет Моë копыто! :Сумеречная Искорка: гневно Ну извини! Но ты сам виноват! Ты стоял почти на моëм хвосте! Даже моя реальная семья так близко не стоит! :Принцесса Каденс: Искорка?... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я договорилась с Айроном Виллом, чтобы отдыхающие пони и моя семья провели отпуск мечты. :Принцесса Каденс: А что ты хочешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я хочу, чтобы все были счастливы. :Принцесса Каденс: Иногда пони ждут от принцессы больше, чем она может дать. Сложно понять, где провести черту. :Сумеречная Искорка: Похоже, ты с этим знакома. :Принцесса Каденс: Когда родилась Флури Харт, мне стало проще видеть грань. У тебя всегда будут обязанности принцессы, но у тебя есть и обязанности перед собой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... Ты права. Мне нужно определить границы, но сначала мне надо принести извинения. :Твайлайт Велвет: О-о... Ну как ты, милый? :Стар Трекер: Лучше. Спасибо. :открывается :Стар Трекер: паникует Ах! Думаю, мне лучше уйти! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, Стар Трекер, оставайся. Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать. Всем вам. Я рада, что вы делали всë, что вам хотелось, но мне надо было постоять за себя, чтобы тоже делать то, что хочется мне. Я напрасно накричала на тебя. Если мне казалось, что ты близко стоишь, мне надо было тебе это сказать. Прости меня. Давайте сделаем что-нибудь вне графика. :Все пони: Ах! :Стар Трекер: Вне графика? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да! Мы сделаем то, что хочется мне, всей семьëй. С почëтными членами тоже. :Сумеречная Искорка: хихиканье :Флурри Харт: хихиканье :Все пони: смех :Стар Трекер: Вы и ваша семья были очень добры, приняв меня, но это ваш семейный отдых. Хе-хе... И я рад, что мы познакомились. :Сумеречная Искорка: Оу! :всплеск :Айрон Вилл: Внимание, отдыхающие пони! Если хотите, на палубу за мороженым приходите! :Круиз-пони: общаются :Стар Трекер: Ну нет! Оставьте принцессу в покое! :Айрон Вилл: Ты что сказал Айрон Виллу?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Всë нормально, пони. микрофон горло Я хочу поблагодарить всех, кто тут собрался. Я ценю, что вы потратили то, что заработали, чтобы побыть с нами. Я отправилась в круиз, чтобы немного отдохнуть от обязанностей принцессы. В сущности я тоже просто пони. И хотя я желаю, чтобы все пони были счастливы, я бы хотела провести остаток круиза, расслабляясь с моей семьëй. :Круиз-пони 1: Конечно, принцесса Искорка! :Круиз-пони 2: Но... почему круиз рекламировали как круиз принцесс, если ты просто хотела отдохнуть? :Айрон Вилл: свист Круиз принцесс Айрона Вилла не гарантирует участие реальных принцесс. :бумаги :Круиз-пони: Что?! :Все круиз-пони: кричат :Айрон Вилл: Но Айрон Вилл уже давно выучил свой урок! Оплату не верну-у-у! :ахают :рифф :Шайнинг Армор: Ого! Возможно, он нахал и манипулятор, но нельзя сказать, что минотавр не подготовился. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, ещë много всего. Мы пролетим мимо Филлидельфии, я устрою Флурри Харт исторический тур. :Принцесса Каденс: Ты очень заботливая, но сейчас мы с семьëй кое-что запланировали для тебя. :Найт Лайт: Восхищайтесь Северными звёздами! :Флурри Харт: булькает :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы сделали всë это для меня? Это невероятно! Спасибо! Шайнинг Армор, не могу поверить, что ты там, хотя тебя укачивает! :Шайнинг Армор: Меня не ука... бульканья тошнота Ладно, возможно мне нехорошо. :Флурри Харт: смех :Твайлайт Велвет: Бедняжка! :Найт Лайт: Как скажешь. :Принцесса Каденс: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаете, это единственное, что мне было нужно. :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :music :breaks :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! :rumbling :Spike: sighs Aw, thank goodness. I thought I had too many deep-fried gems. :Twilight Sparkle: mutters It's from my parents! Spike, they won a zeppelin cruise and get to take the whole family! sighs I wish I had time to go with them, but there's just too many princess duties I have to take care of. :Spike: Come on, Twilight. Even Princess Celestia takes a break sometimes and she raises the sun. :beat :Spike: grunt :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Spike: You need a vacation! I can keep track of the friendship log, boost community morale, and answer fan mail for a few days. :Twilight Sparkle: But, Spike, you're as much a part of my family as any''pony. I can't just leave you here to do all that work. :'Spike': loudly What?! I can't hear you! You're on vacation! :'Twilight Sparkle': I guess I ''could use a little time off from being a Princess. You're the best, Spike! :Spike: I know. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm gonna go pack everything neatly into one suitcase! :Spike: Wait for it... :Twilight Sparkle: shouting Cruises have activities, right?! I should probably make a schedule?! :Spike: There it is. :song :Twilight Velvet: Oh, gee. I am really looking forward to a relaxing vacation. :Night Light: Watch out! She won't admit it, but when your mother says, "relaxing vacation", she means "doing something crazy". Last time, she ended up bungee-jumping over Luna Bay. :Twilight Velvet: What was that, hon? :Night Light: Oh, I was, uh, just telling Twilight about my new, uh, bingo strategy book! It's a real page-turner! :Shining Armor: Oh, I can't wait to get on this zeppelin and fly like a Pegasus! :Twilight Sparkle: Really? I remember you getting airsick on Admiral Fairweather's Wild Ride at Pony Island. :Shining Armor: Oh, please! I grew out of airsickness a long time ago. :feedback :Iron Will: loudspeaker I hope you ponies feel welcomed aboard, because you are! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was an... assertive welcome. :whirring :Sparkle family: reactions :Night Light: Guess this is what it's like to be big-time prize winners! laughs I just wish I could remember what contest we won. :Twilight Sparkle: Wait, you don't know where this prize came from? :Twilight Velvet: When somepony offers you a free vacation, you just sign the paperwork and don't ask questions! :Night Light: Especially when it means we all get to fly off together. What should we do first? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I did categorize the ship's activities and make a schedule organized by each of our interests. Dad, you're easy. Bingo competition right here! :Night Light: Oh, I just love how the numbers and letters are organized in their little boxes. It's so satisfying. :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, they've got a tiny boat race in a tiny pool here. :Shining Armor: Aw, sis. Only you would remember I love tiny things. :Flurry Heart: babbles :Twilight Sparkle: And, Candace, there's a Peewee Princess Playtime here that Flurry's gonna love! :Flurry Heart: babbles :Princess Cadance: Oh, wonderful! :Twilight Velvet: Hmm. This barrel jumping at Neighagara Falls sounds interesting. :Twilight Sparkle: Eh. I just want to see you all have a good time. And this works out perfectly, because we have room for the one thing I'' wanna do! Our ship passes the Frozen North at sunset, which is the only time you can see the astrological phenomenon known as the Northern Stars. It's like the stars are shooting out of the setting sun! :'Rest of the Sparkle family': reactions :'Princess Cadance': Well, we definitely don't want to miss that. :'Twilight Sparkle': Then it's settled. Hmm. But we don't have anything to do right now. Any suggestions? :feedback :'Iron Will': loudspeaker Attention, cruise ponies! Don't let this zeppelin be a bore! Leave your room and see the tour! :'Princess Cadance': A tour could be fun. :'Sparkle family': agreeing :'Shining Armor': I'm flying! I'm— gags :'Princess Cadance': I'm afraid Flurry may be airsick. Since I know that isn't a problem for you, would you mind taking her below? :'Shining Armor': grunts :feedback :'Iron Will': loudspeaker Far to our right, you can just make out the white tufts of Cloudsdale, where Princess Twilight Sparkle once toured the weather factory. :reactions :'Twilight Sparkle': How'd he know that? And why announce it on a cruise? :conversations :'Princess Cadance': Why don't we move to the other side of the deck? :conversations continue :'Iron Will': loudspeaker We are now high enough to see all of Canterlot, even the royal tree where Princess Twilight and her brother, Shining Armor, were born! :'Twilight Sparkle': What? That's not right. :clamoring :'Twilight Velvet': gasps Oooh! :'Night Light': Let's get down for that! :'Twilight Velvet''' and Night Light: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: Um, you guys know that's not where we were born. What are you so excited about? :Night Light: Well, it is a really nice tree, sweetheart. :Cruise Pony 1: We just wanted to say how excited we are to be here! :Twilight Sparkle: Um... yeah. Us, too. :Iron Will: loudspeaker On our route north, we will pass the spires of the Crystal Empire, where Princess Cadance rescued her Alicorn baby, Spike, from a monster made of fire! :Princess Cadance: Well, that doesn't even make sense. :Night Light: Well, "Royal Grandparents" sounds a bit fancy, but, of course, you can take our picture. :shutters clicking :Twilight Sparkle: What?! :Cruise Ponies: sounds :Princess Cadance: Uh... oh! :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, that's it! Does anypony know where the cruise announcer is? :Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, sir. :Iron Will: You can call Iron Will "Iron Will"! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps What are you doing here? And why do you keep announcing random things about me and my family? :Iron Will: The assertiveness seminar market dried up, so Iron Will started a new career organizing themed vacation packages! :Twilight Sparkle: And the theme of this vacation is... :Iron Will: loudspeaker Everypony, stomp your hooves if you are here for the premiere Cruise of the Princesses Experience! :hooves stomping :clamoring :Twilight Sparkle: Iron Will, I'm not sure it was entirely honest of you to offer this cruise to my family without telling us that ponies bought tickets just to see Cadance and me! :Iron Will: Iron Will outlined all the details of the cruise in the Prize Acceptance and Consent Form that you signed! :Twilight Velvet: Well, when somepony offers you a free vacation, who reads the fine print? :Iron Will: Iron Will prides himself on providing a quality vacation experience. But if Twilight Sparkle and her family don't want it, Iron Will can cancel the cruise and break the hearts of every Princess-adoring pony on board. :Twilight Sparkle: groans :Pony in Window: I love you, Princess Twilight! :Princess Cadance: As much as I want a family vacation, I don't think I could entertain all these cruise ponies. My hooves are pretty full taking care of Flurry Heart. :Twilight Velvet: I guess we were just so excited by the idea of a family cruise. :Night Light: heavily All right. I guess we better turn this ship around. :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Iron Will, what if I offered you a deal. If I agree to do whatever Princess activities you want, will you promise that my family gets to do the activities they want? :Shining Armor: Sis, you don't have to do that. We want you to enjoy yourself, too. :Flurry Heart: babbles :Twilight Sparkle: I don't want the vacation to end now or let down all these ponies who were looking forward to seeing us. So what do you say, Iron Will? Do we have a deal? :Iron Will: Princess Twilight has a deal! :Twilight Sparkle: Great! So it looks like we have some time before Dad plays Bingo. :Iron Will: Actually, we have just enough to pick the winner of our grand-prize raffle. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Well... chuckles who doesn't like prizes? :Iron Will: All right, cruise ponies! When the zeppelin flies, it's time for a prize! :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you all for being so gracious and respectful to me and my family. And now, without further ado, the winner is... Star Tracker! :clopping :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, Star Tracker! Enjoy your prize! Okay, Dad! Bingo time! :bump! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, oh. I'm sorry. I don't have the prize. :Iron Will: Congratulations to Star Tracker, who wins the grand prize! Spending the day with Twilight as an honorary member of her family! :fireworks :cheering :Twilight Sparkle: That's the prize?! :Star Tracker: Uh-huh. nervously :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, well... I guess you should come with us, Honorary Family Member. :Night Light: Sure! laughs There's always room at the bingo table! :Twilight Sparkle: Ahem! Is everypony ready? :Night Light: Sure are, sweetie! Give that cage a whirl! :Twilight Sparkle: Dad? What did you say? :Star Tracker: He... He said to, uh, uh, give it a-a whirl, heh. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, um. Thanks. :rattling :Twilight Sparkle: I-19! :Night Light: Hey hey! Now we're talkin'! This Princess Bingo is great! :Twilight Sparkle: Did you get that one, Dad? Can anypony tell me how my dad's doing? :Star Tracker: He, uh, he said the Princess Bingo is, uh, great. :Ponies: chanting Princess Bingo! Princess Bingo! Princess Bingo! underneath :Star Tracker: Twilight is my favorite time of day. laughs And it's also your name. laughs So I just thought that was cool. :Twilight Sparkle: laugh :Twilight Sparkle: Phew! Just made it! :squeak :Twilight Sparkle: And I'm ready to give you the tiny boat race of your life! :Shining Armor: whinnies noises :Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure you're not airsick, big brother? :Shining Armor: No way. How can I be airsick? I'm in the water, so it totally cancels out! gurgles :Twilight Sparkle: I don't think that's how it works. But I'm ready if you are! :Iron Will: Technically, Princess Twilight Sparkle should officiate the princess paddle boat race. :Twilight Velvet: Well, I suppose I'' could could race your brother. :'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, well, as long as Shining Armor gets to race, I'm happy. :zap :clicking :thump :'Star Tracker': noises S-Sorry. :'Twilight Sparkle': inhales :'Star Tracker': nervous I'm gonna write about this race tonight in my journal! noises It's just so exciting! :'Twilight Sparkle': On your mark, get set- :'Star Tracker': Go! laughs :'Twilight Velvet': cheers :splashing :'Twilight Velvet': My word, that was exciting! Wasn't it, son? laughing :'Shining Armor': nauseous Just so everypony knows, I'm getting out of this boat because of how ''not sick I feel. :splash :Twilight Velvet: Aww, that's all right, dear! We'll take you back to the room! :squak :Iron Will: microphone That was just the first heat! Of ten! :popping :Iron Will: Now, who's ready to see a princess face when they win their race?! :ponies cheering :gurgling :Flurry Heart: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Cadance, I'm so glad you got in the Peewee Princess Playtime! :Princess Cadance: Flurry is having a wonderful time. :Twilight Sparkle: That's great. I'm just on my way to take some old-time Appleloosan photos! :Star Tracker: Themed photoshoots are the best. noise :Twilight Sparkle: And then do a quick question-and-answer session on becoming an Alicorn, before Mom's barrel ride at Neighagara Falls! I really hope I don't miss that! :Princess Cadance: Twilight, are you sure you don't mind doing all of these Princess activities? :Twilight Sparkle: Mind? What? Absolutely not. I mean, you guys are having fun, right? sighs Besides, I have to make sure these cruise ponies are happy if I want to be a good Princess. :Princess Cadance: You're already a good Princess, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Honestly, as long as I get to see the Northern Stars tonight with everypony, I'll be happy. But right now, I gotta go take some pictures! See you later! :Forceful Parent Pony: Why don't you play, and make a princess friend? :gurgling :Princess Cadance: Uh, I am so sorry, everypony, but it looks like Flurry needs her nap. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, why did that last question have to be a two-parter? I just hope I have time for one barrel ride with Mom! :thunk :crunch :Twilight Velvet: gasps Neighagara Falls was amazing! The endless open air, the water in my mane! Oh! The small confines of the barrel! :Night Light: chuckles Another relaxing vacation in the books, hon. :splash :Twilight Velvet: Oh, honey, I know you're disappointed, but we waited as long as we could! Maybe you should take a break from these princess things. :Twilight Sparkle: Disappointed? No! I've just been answering some detailed questions about Alicorns! You know how much I love details! :Twilight Velvet: I just don't want you to forget, it's your vacation, too. :Twilight Sparkle: How can I when it's a totally successful vacation? :Night Light: All right. Well, uh, we can't wait to see those Northern Stars! :Iron Will: Iron Will lived up to his side of the bargain, and Princess Twilight only has one more thing to do for the day. :Iron Will: microphone It's your last chance. Come get in line if you want the Princess to sign! :Cruise ponies: chattering :passing music :Cruise ponies: squealing :Twilight Sparkle: sighs How long have you been waiting? :Star Tracker: noises :whooshing :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. What time is it?! noises gasps :Night Light: middle distance Wow. laughing :Twilight Sparkle: crying :Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: up I missed them? I missed the Northern Stars? crying :Princess Cadance: You were right, Twilight. They were breathtaking. :Flurry Heart: gurgles :Night Light: Aw, we wish you'd been here to see it, sweet-pea, but we're sure you're making a whole bunch of cruise ponies happy. :Star Tracker: laughs I'm so happy I could cry! :Twilight Sparkle: indignant Oh, yeah. The cruise ponies are happy, my family is happy, even Iron Will is happy. :crunch :Twilight Sparkle: You know who isn't happy? Me! :smack :crunch :Star Tracker: of pain Augh, my hoof! :Twilight Sparkle: insincerely I'm sorry, but maybe that wouldn't have happened if you weren't practically standing on my tail! Not even my real family stands so close! Rrgh! :thump :Princess Cadance: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I only made that deal with Iron Will so my family and the cruise ponies could have the vacation they wanted. :Princess Cadance: What about what you wanted? :Twilight Sparkle: I just want everypony to be happy. :Princess Cadance: Well, sometimes ponies want more from a Princess than you can give, and it can be hard to know where to draw the line. :Twilight Sparkle: You seem to know pretty well. :Princess Cadance: Once I had Flurry Heart, the line was easier for me to see. You will always have obligations as a Princess, but you also have an obligation to yourself. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs You're right. I think I need to set some boundaries. But first, I owe somepony an apology. :Twilight Velvet: Oh, how's that, dearie? :Star Tracker: Better, thanks. :opens :Star Tracker: panicking Uh, I think I should go! :Twilight Sparkle: No, Star Tracker. You should stay. I have something to tell you. All of you. I'm glad you all got to do the things you wanted, but I should have stood up for myself so that I could do what I wanted, too. Star Tracker It wasn't fair of me to lash out at you. If I felt like you were standing too close, I should have said something. I'm sorry. everypony What do you say we do something off the schedule? :Everypony else: gasps :Star Tracker: Who are you? :Twilight Sparkle: Yep! We're gonna do something I'' want us to do, as a family. Honorary members, too. :'Shining Armor': blup :'Twilight Sparkle': giggles :'Flurry Heart': giggles :'Everypony': laughs :'Night Light': Now ''that's cold! This is more like it! :Star Tracker: You and your family have been really kind to include me, but you deserve your own vacation together. nervously And I'm really glad we met, too! :Twilight Sparkle: Ohh! :splat :boing :Iron Will: microphone Attention, cruise ponies! If it's your dream, come to the deck for ice cream! :Cruise ponies: chatter :Star Tracker: Oh, no! Leave the Princess alone! :Iron Will: What did you say to Iron Will? :Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, everypony. microphone throat First, I want to thank all of you for coming. It means a lot that you'd spend your hard-earned bits just to be with us! But I honestly came on this cruise to take some time off from being a Princess. I'm just a pony, too, after all! And even though I want everypony here to be happy, I'd really like to spend the rest of the cruise relaxing with my family. :Cruise Pony 1: Of course, Princess Twilight. :Cruise Pony 2: But why was this trip advertised as a Cruise of the Princesses if you just wanted to get away? :Iron Will: whistling Iron Will's Cruise of the Princesses makes no guarantees as to the participation of actual Princesses. :rustling :Cruise pony: What?! :Cruise ponies: chatter :Iron Will: But Iron Will learned his lesson before. Satisfaction not guaranteed; no refuuuuuuunds! :gasping :riff :Shining Armor: Wow. He may be pushy and manipulative, but nopony can say that minotaur isn't prepared. :Twilight Sparkle: There's still plenty of activities! We pass Fillydelphia on the way back, I could give Flurry Heart a quick history tour! :Princess Cadance: That's very thoughtful. But right now, the family and I have something scheduled for you. :Night Light: Behold, the Northern Stars! :Flurry Heart: gurgling :Twilight Sparkle: You did all this for me? This is amazing! Thank you. And, Shining Armor, I can't belive you're up there even though you're airsick! :Shining Armor: I am not air- gurgles nauseous Oh, okay, maybe I'm not feeling great! :Flurry Heart: laughing :Twilight Velvet: Oh, dear! :Night Light: Whatever you say. :Princess Cadance: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Now this is the only activity I need. :credits en:Transcripts/Once Upon a Zeppelin Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон